


How did it end up like this

by SmolKisses



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKisses/pseuds/SmolKisses
Summary: After Anthony J. Crowley rescues Aziraphale from the double-dealing Nazi spies, Aziraphale has to thank him. Somehow.





	How did it end up like this

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys.   
This is the very first piece of explicit fic I've ever written.

“There ya go. A little demonic miracle of my own.” Crowley pried the leather bag from the dead man’s hands to pass it to Aziraphale.

“Well. Quite right. Thank you dear.” Aziraphale planted a peck on his cheek as he accepted the books gratefully.

“Shut -- wait, ‘dear’?” He sputtered. “You wot?” He blushed ferociously. 

“What ever on earth is the matter, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked politely. 

“You...you kissed me.” He touched his cheek thoughtfully. 

“Well of course I did. It’s something humans do to show affection to those they love.” 

“You  _ wot _ ?”

“Well, I love you. Have for a while, really. I thought we had been over this.” 

“We were drunk! I thought you were joking!” Crowley’s hands were flapping about in the air as he paced nervously. 

“Perhaps, but nonetheless I still care a great deal for you.” Aziraphale couldn’t seem to understand what had shaken Crowley.

“But...but..what about ‘hereditary enemies’ and all that? No ‘fraternising’?” His knees had begun to wobble ever so slightly. 

“My dear, I really think we should continue this conversation in a more suitable location. Do you agree?” 

Crowley looked around at the corpses and church ruins. “Yes, I reckon so.” He muttered. 

They made their way to a pub that appeared rather cozy, but found that all of the men sitting at the bar wore swastikas on their shoulders. They backed out slowly and continued their leisurely stroll down the street. 

“So.” Crowley began rather quietly.

“I really don’t see what’s troubled you. Why does it surprise you that I care for you?” 

“I...I...guess I wasn’t sure that you were capable of caring for a demon, I guess. You can fraternise for the sake of convenience, but love?! Affection?! That’s a whole different class of paperwork. What would your boss say? What would my lot say?” By this point Crowley had stopped in the middle of the road and was nearly pulling his own hair out with frustration.

Aziraphale reached for his hands and held them in his own. “Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, do stop. You’ll mangle those locks that you’ve worked so hard to upkeep. First of all, I’ve never heard you complain about bending the rules before when it comes to paperwork, so why are you concerned now? Second of all, I haven’t asked you to change anything about your behavior. I’ve simply admitted a fact to you. You needn’t do anything new with this information if you don’t wish to.” Aziraphale locked eyes with Crowley. “You don’t need to feel obliged to say it back or offer any comparable actions of your own.” 

Crowley took off his glasses and looked at Aziraphale. When had he ever been able to say no to those blue eyes? God damn. Or Satan damn.  _ Fuck _ . “Shut up, Angel.” He leaned forward and captured Aziraphale’s mouth with his. Aziraphale made a small noise of surprise before quickly leaning into the kiss and tangling his fingers in Crowley’s fiery hair. It was only when Crowley started to gyrate his skinny hips toward Aziraphale and push against his angelic mouth with his forked tongue that Aziraphale stepped back. Crowley let out a small whine.

“Yes dear, I understand, but note: we are two beings who appear male to passerby engaging in an intimate act in public. In the middle of the blitz. In 1941. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not join those poor Jewish blokes.”

“Yes...yes, quite right.” Crowley agreed, panting slightly. “Lift home?”

Aziraphale’s eyes held a...devilish glint? This was new. This was very new. Crowley could get used to this. 

“Of course, Crowley.” 

**

Queen’s “Good old fashioned lover boy” played on Crowley’s radio as they sped toward his flat going far faster than what could be deemed prudent. Crowley sang out at the top of his unnecessary lungs, 

_ Ooh love, Ooh loverboy _

_ What’re doin tonight, hey boy _

_ Set my alarm, turn on my charm _

_ That’s because I’m a good old fashioned lover boy _

At the  _ let me feel your heartbeat grow faster _ lyric, Aziraphale reached over and placed his hands on the demon’s neck. Of course, he had no pulse that he could feel, but he could take advantage of the terribly soft skin exposed there. Crowley quit singing and his breath shuddered. “Please keep your eyes on the road darling” Aziraphale spoke sweetly. “You wouldn’t want to be inconveniently discorporated at a time like this.” 

Crowley simply grit his teeth and tried to ignore his growing arousal. “Are we going to talk about this, Angel?”

“Talk about what?”

“Don’t play innocent here. You know what I’m talking about.”

“Well, since I admitted to feeling affectionate toward you and you responded with such vitality in your action I wasn’t sure what else there was to talk about.” 

_ Lord, for such an uppity bloke he could really fool you. _ “How long have you…”

“How long have I what?”

“Fancied me, I supposed.”

“Fancied you. Fancied my demon. Hmm.” Crowley tried to ignore the use of  _ my _ . “I reckon it was when we spoke in Mesopotamia, before the flood started. Such care in you for the children. You’ve always been a witty thing, but then I knew you were nice too.” 

Crowley cringed at the word  _ nice _ . “Keep your voice down, I don’t want to blow my cover now.” 

“Really? Even if it was me doing the blowing?” Aziraphale said with a smirk.

“AZIRAPHALE!” 

“Right, right, don’t get your tongue in a twist. How long have you fancied me?”

“Fancied you? Right. Well, I guess I never really got along with any of my lot, and you were always kind enough to me. I do enjoy your earthly quirks. Most of the time I spend with you consists of me watching you partake of the human things.”

“Oh?”

“I watch you eat, I watch you smell the new books, I watch you feed the ducks. It’s all rather endearing, actually.” 

“But what caused you to engage in such a...violent manner? Why did you kiss me so...ravenously?”

“Eh, I don’t know. I haven’t had anyone in over 600 years, and the feral instincts are built into me. Why’d you reciprocate?”

Aziraphale blushed. “I mean, just look at you darling. Those golden eyes, red hair, swaggery shoulders, shiny shoes…”

Aziraphale would have probably gone on if the Bentley hadn’t screeched to a stop in front of Crowley’s swanky flat and Crowley hadn’t barked out “out of the car, Angel, and in the bedroom.” 

**

It was really quite strange that Crowley even  _ had  _ a bedroom, what with not needing to sleep and all of that. And Crowley had never paid as careful attention as Aziraphale did to keeping up appearances along the humans. Sure, he liked to cut and style his hair as the times changed, but that was more for fun than it was for fear of arousing suspicion. Perhaps Crowley simply liked the style and elegance of having a bedroom like his, all covered in black silk sheets. He’d eventually hang a television on the wall when they were invented, and he would eventually find it rather comfortable to lounge on the bed while he browsed the channels, but until then, we must speculate on why he currently kept a bedroom. 

Crowley and Aziraphale were too busy currently to speculate about trivial things like the state of Crowley’s flat. 

Aziraphale pulled at Crowley’s jacket while Crowley fumbled with Aziraphale’s bowtie. In Crowley’s haste to undo Aziraphale’s vest he managed the rip the buttons and they all went flying across the floor.

“This was my favorite vest!” Aziraphale pouted.

“Shut it, Angel.” Crowley’d miracle his jacket back together after they were through. If Aziraphale cared at that point. In an attempt to distract, Crowley’s tongue began to push against Aziraphale’s mouth. He gave him access gently, and their tongues began to explore the other’s mouths, twisting around one another and deepening the kiss. “Fuck, you smell so good” Crowley grunted. Aziraphale simply whined and continued to paw at Crowley’s shirt. Crowley quickly undid the buttons and they were bare from the waist up, getting the skin to skin contact they both so desperately desired. 

“You burn” Aziraphale said quietly. “You burn like a supernova.” 

Crowley briefly stopped the trail of harsh kisses he had begun down the side of Aziraphale’s neck. “That ok?” He mumbled, licking a long like from his shoulder to behind his ear. 

Aziraphale whimpered. “I  _ love  _ it.”

Crowley began fumbling at Aziraphale’s trousers and Aziraphale followed suit. “Are...are you quite sure, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked between quick breaths.

“For Hell’s sake, Angel, if you back out now…” He threatened with a particularly nasty bite on his ear. 

Aziraphale gasped. “Quite right, quite right. Who shall be on top?”

Crowley stopped dead. “Excuse me?”

Aziraphale blushed. “You know...who will...” He made a rather rude gesture with his hands “top?” 

Crowley had to fight not to laugh. “If you ever do that again, Angel, I shall know that you have joined my side. Shut your mouth and lay on your back.” 

Aziraphale complied quietly. Crowley leaned down to kiss his angel as his left hand drew soothing patterns across his chest. His right hand, well, migrated south. Aziraphale moaned when a digit began to maneuver its way inside. 

“Shall...shall you soundproof the walls? I’m afraid I cannot stay quiet.” Aziraphale shuddered and whined as a second digit entered him. 

“We’re in the middle of the blitz. Who’s going to hear a couple of blokes getting it on over all of the bombs?” Crowley deadpanned. 

Aziraphale didn’t say anything, for Crowley bit his lip when he attempted to reply. “Enough of outside, enough of everything else. Look at me, Angel.” Aziraphale stared as Crowley began to thrust upward with his fingers gently. A deep throaty growl emanated from Aziraphale’s throat. Crowley began to nip and suck his way down Aziraphale’s neck, from his ear to his pulse point and down to the sternum. 

“Tell me, do angels fantasize?” He asked in a bored tone.

“Wot?” Aziraphale answered dreamily.

“You know, do you fantasize. Do you even wank?” He muttered in between mouthfuls of Aziraphale’s porcelain skin. Aziraphale let out a rather embarrassing squeal when he captured a nipple between his teeth. “Ah well. Don’t suppose it matters too much, now that we’re here and all.” 

“Wot?” Aziraphale gasped. 

“Oi, have you been listening?”

“Wot?”

“Alright, I’ll go slow. Do...” He licked up his breast bone,

“You...” he left a vicious hickey at the junction between shoulder and neck,

“Want...” Crowley nibbled an earlobe,

“To…” He kissed Aziraphale’s mouth deeply,

“Shag?” He leaned back and smirked down at the red-faced angel. 

“For...for someone’s sake, yes of course.” He heaved. 

“Very well, then” Crowley said with a leer as he pushed into Aziraphale, miracling up a bit of lube across his cock before doing so. They groaned together.

“Oh dear.”

“Quite.” 

Very slowly Crowley began to thrust, Aziraphale rolling his hips down to meet him. Soon they had established a comfortable rhythm, their heaving breathing falling up and down together. Neither paused to consider the fact that they didn’t necessarily have to partake in the heavy breathing aspect of this particular act, but perhaps it simply came with the territory. Nonetheless, it wasn’t very long before their tempo had reached a feverish pace, Crowley making some sort of sinister hissing noise deep in his throat and Aziraphale’s whines reaching higher and higher pitches. Crowley spilled into Aziraphale with a growl, hips sputtering and jerking randomly as Aziraphale continued to push down to meet his every movement. 

Crowley’s hands found Aziraphale’s hips, gripping firmly. “Stop it, stop it Angel, you’ll discorporate me.” He stammered out between shaky breaths. “Let me do it.” It only took one pump of Crowley’s hand for Aziraphale to climax onto Crowley’s magnificently smooth chest, heaving and groaning. 

Crowley walked away, leaving Aziraphale in the bed shaking, to go find a towel. He arrived shortly after, wiping his chest clean and hopping into the bed beside Aziraphale. “Move over, Angel.” Aziraphale scooted aside and Crowley gently wiped him clean before laying down to spoon him carefully. 

Aziraphale tried not to breathe too heavily, lest he disturb Crowley’s chin from it’s resting place in his shoulder. “Are...are you alright?”  _ I hadn’t really thought him the cuddly type, but today has been full of surprises. _

“‘Course I am. Always fine, me.” He muttered into Aziraphale’s back, his arms drawing Aziraphale closer to him. 

Aziraphale nestled back into Crowley’s lanky form, content that even if the morning brought regret, he’d still have this moment with his dear demon. He turned his head to quickly peck his cheek. “Goodnight, darling.”

“Night, Angel.” They fell asleep, legs tangled up and hearts stilled. 


End file.
